Too good to be true
by LionPotter
Summary: Warning: Rated M for smut. Bray Wyatt x OC. Bray spends time with Harper's sister.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here; all rights go strictly to WWE.**_

The door creaked open, the few candles that lit the room flickering from the gust of wind that followed it. I brought my knees up to my chest, my feet dragging the silk red sheets as they followed.

"Sorry, thought you'd be asleep." He grumbled as he turned to back out of the door. Bray didn't like me having candles lit as I slept so, often if my brother Harper had fallen asleep early, Bray would come in to extinguish them. Harper was out with Rowan for business, leaving me and him alone in the house.

"Bray, wait," he stopped still at the door, turning his head slightly so he could see my face. "I can't sleep." His full body turned around as he chuckled, now looking at me directly.

"I think you're a little too old for a bedtime story." He always made sweet remarks when we were alone, he treated me differently than the others, like I was special.

"I know, I uh- "My eyes floated down to his smiling lips, my heartbeat sped up as I tried to coherently speak. I knew Harper would resent me for what I was about to say but I couldn't stop the words from tumbling from my mouth. "Can you come in?" the door clicked closed and I smiled. How did he know? I smiled down at the bed, my cheeks going pink.

"What do you need?" his voice was soft and calm, the floorboards creaking as he took steps over to the bed. When I looked up, he was sitting on the end of it, just watching me, I felt naked under his gaze. My eyes drifted down to his lips once again. I scooted closer to him slowly, checking that it was okay and when he had no reaction to it, I continued. When I was close enough to him, I raised myself onto my knees before straddling his lap and since I wore nothing under my night dress, my core came into direct contact with his trousers.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"""""'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'"

I gasped feeling that he was already hardening, his hands flying to my hips, lifting me slightly off of him. I was about to feel incredibly guilty for making a pass at him but I felt his hand underneath me, pulling at the garment to free himself. Once his trousers had pooled at his knees, he steadied his cock as he bunched up my night dress so I could see what I was doing. Slowly, I sank down onto him making him grunt when I took all of him. His head pressed to my chest as I moved slowly, my hand coming to pet his hair as his hands kept to their position holding my dress up. With the help of my knees, I rose and fell, it felt extremely intimate for something that was spare of the moment. He laid back, pulling the straps of the garment so that it broke, exposing my chest to him but yet he didn't touch me and it was driving me insane.

"Please Bray." I begged, my hands coming to his still clothed chest as I continued riding him.

"Say you'll follow," he grunted out, his hand on the inside of my thigh creeping upwards. "we can be together."

"Yess," I hissed out, moving his hand with my own to cup my sex so he could get me off. He rubbed my clit in gentle circles, his face didn't show much expression but I could tell from him twitching inside me that he was close. He sat up once more, removing his hand and instead moved my hips in the way he wanted. His head pressed to my now bare chest once more, right near my heart as his breath came out in pants. "Come inside me, please Bray, I need to feel you." His grip tightened at my words, slamming up to me and stilling, as he spilled himself inside me it was enough to send me over the edge as I gripped him and my vision turned dark.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"""""'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'""'"'"'"'"

I opened my eyes to see him again, to talk to him about what had just happened but I was met with a kneeling fully clothed Bray, Harper and Rowan in the corners. It was the basement where he would 'fix' people. I tried to reach to touch him but I soon noticed the rope around my wrists and the fact that I was fully clothed with Bray's hand on my head, what?

"Well?" Harper said, stepping towards where I sat as Bray opened his eyes, his own blue looking into mine as he searched my face for my emotions.

"She's not ready." He grumbled almost disappointedly, pushing my head to the side so he didn't have to look at my face anymore. The door slammed behind him and I was left very confused, it had all felt so real.


End file.
